1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a lighting arrangement comprising a LED array and a circuit arrangement for supplying the LED array.
2. Description of Related Art
A lighting arrangement as mentioned in the opening paragraph is known from WO 01/05193. The known lighting arrangement is used for instance as a backlight in a Liquid Crystal Display. The DC-DC-converter that is used is of the flyback type. Since the voltage that is present over the LED array is comparatively low, the DC-DC-converter generally needs to comprise a transformer. A disadvantage of such a transformer is that it is an expensive and bulky component.
It is an object of the invention to provide a lighting arrangement in which the disadvantage described above is absent.